Anima Vinculum
by WolfWinks
Summary: Harry has always known that soul mates exist, his aunt and uncle being a perfect example. He just never thought he would find his.


A soul is a complicated and instinctive magic that everyone possesses. There are souls in all creatures, plants; even inanimate objects can possess souls. Only humans, and creatures with human blood, can have true soul mates. Werewolf, Vampire, Veela, they all have soul mates. No one truly knows where soul mates come from and no one ever will. That's magic's secret. What is widely known is they exist, even in the muggle world.

Magic wasn't always a thing of myths. Once, many years ago, it was present everywhere. Wizards and witches were a part of the everyday world and were accepted among those without magic. They would entertain, heal, fight and travel with magic. Magic was as real at the fingers on your hands and the toes on your feet. It was everywhere.

The most common and well-known form of magic is the Soul Mate Bond. Soul mates, which have existed since the beginning of time itself, have made its presence known with the manifestation of the Soul Word.

Soul Words are words that appear once a bond has been formed with your soul mate. The name of your soul mate and date of becoming bonded appears somewhere on your body. It's exactly the same on each person and once it's happened, nothing can change. The colours represent the nature of the people involved though no one is sure what each colour truly means.

There are no mistakes with a soul bond. There is no way to deceive the magic, force the magic or otherwise manipulate the magic. Soul mates will not betray the other and they cannot cause physical harm to their bonded, at least, not intentionally or willingly. The bond is just a way for magic to recognise the merging of souls connected since birth.

To find your soul mate is a beautiful thing but the world is a large place and the chances of finding that one perfect person are low. Therefore, it only makes sense, that there are others out there that you become close to. This occurrence is what's called soul factions. Soul factions are different from soul mates. They aren't set in stone. They can be manipulated. They can hurt one another and betray them. A soul faction is not a true soul connection, it's just another relationship.

It is possible to have soul mates not fall in fact it's common. Many soul mates develop a family relationship and twins are often born as each other's soul mate. It's the way of the world. Many don't believe this. They believe the soul mates are hiding their relationship. This causes problems and caused the Wizarding World disappearing from sight.

* * *

Many years ago there was a beautiful young woman with dark auburn hair that flowed down her shoulders in long waves. Her body was petite, she was a sickly child, but she was strong. Her legs showed the hard labour she endured growing up and her skin was tanned from the long hours in the sun. It was her eyes that captivated all. She was born with stunning bright blue eyes which never faded. They were as deep as the sea and as captivating.

The woman was sought after by many of the village men. They would bring her flowers and sing silly songs to her. She would laugh and smile and be kind but she would never fall in love.

A travelling entertainer, who was passing through on her way to the nearby kingdom, happened to pass the woman's house, one day. The moment the two women met, they were friends. It wasn't long before their soul words appeared and even less time for the villagers to find out.

The village men cursed the woman, threw abuse at her. They called her an evil witch, a hag for seducing them when she would prefer the company of women. The two soul mates tried to explain they were friends, no more, but the village wouldn't listen. It soon escalated at the woman's small house was burned to the ground, trapping the woman inside.

The travelling entertainer broke. To lose one's soul mate leaves a mark on the soul. For this woman, the pain turned to bitterness and anger. As an entertainer, the village knew she was a powerful witch. It wasn't long before the whole village was dead, all but one, who travelled to the kingdom to report.

From that day on magic was hunted down and the practitioners went into hiding, forever separating the worlds. Eventually, the muggles forgot all about magic. Except for the soul words. The soul words lived on.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
